


Fancy a Date?

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘17 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Post TFP, Romance, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock decides that opening his heart to Molly could start with sharing a secret place with her. He also ends up sharing things that had previously been unspoken.





	Fancy a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr for Sherlolly Appreciation Week Day 2's non-canon theme, "First Date."

“Thank you again, Molly,” Sherlock said genuinely as the cab neared her flat in the dark of night. “And I know John is grateful. Rosie was a bit too crabby for a sitter tonight.”

“Oh no problem, I don’t mind.” She smiled and began gathering her bags in preparation to exit the once the vehicle stopped.

Sherlock felt suddenly panicky. The evening had been so wonderful up till then. They’d analyzed clues from a body, tracked down a suspect, informed Lestrade, and got the man arrested. It had all been rather perfect, and Sherlock hardly wanted it to end now. It was probably one of the best days they’d spent together since the mess of Sherrinford.

As the cab came to a stop, the words suddenly tumbled from Sherlock’s mouth.

“Molly, wait!”

She halted and raised her brow expectantly.

“I...was wondering if you’d like to…” His mind raced frantically. He needed to suggest something! But what? And then miraculously, a light switched on. A rather large one actually. “Would you make one more stop with me tonight? There’s a place I’d like to share with you.”

Her gaze swept his face and she slowly smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Sure, why not?”

Sherlock returned her smile, speaking to the cabbie in the front without breaking eye with her.

“Driver? Slight change of plans...take us to Big Ben, please.”

* * *

 

Molly huffed another breath while rounding the last bunch of steps. Good God, she thought with a laugh. Was this Sherlock’s idea of saying thank you? He’d already had her running around the city all evening, and now-

Her thoughts hit a brick wall as she felt his large hand close warmly around her smaller one, giving her a little helpful tug as they made the final push to the top. She didn’t ask questions, but just squeezed his hand in kind and bit her lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

“Well,” Sherlock said and exhaled in a puff. “Here we are!” 

Molly looked up as they rounded the corner to stand behind one of the clock faces. It was truly awe inspiring. 

“Beautiful. Bit bright though,” she commented, shielding her eyes from the bulbs that lined the wall which lit up the clock faces through the darkness of night.

“It is, yes,” Sherlock agreed. “If I came here wanting to get some rest, I tended to stay in the clock room. Follow me, I’ll show you.”

They rounded a couple more corners till they came to the large room which held the inner workings of the actual clock, the rhythmic ticking which filled the room rather pleasant in Molly’s opinion. She gazed around in wonder till she realized that Sherlock had begun creating a little space on the floor. 

He pulled out a sleeping bag from some hidden spot and rolled it out, gesturing to it in invitation. Molly was beginning to wonder about this unusual version of Sherlock Holmes, but did happily take a seat next to him. He was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking hesitantly.

“Perhaps I should have...planned a bit better. Brought some snacks or a drink, or maybe even chosen music. Though I suppose I could find some on my phone now...”

“Music?” Molly questioned with a laugh. “Sherlock, what is this?”

He looked sheepish. “That will largely depend on you, I suppose. But I was rather hoping that it could be something like...a date?” His eyes narrowed, almost as if anticipating rejection. 

Her jaw dropped briefly before morphing into a smile. “A- a date? Really? Like, a real date with two people who-”

“Yes, Molly. Two people who have feelings for one another.”

Molly was rendered a bit speechless as Sherlock inhaled slowly and went on speaking, his voice soft and smooth..

“I’ve come here many times, you know. Always alone, always hoping not to be found. That was the point. The whole idea of these bolt holes, including this one, was to remain out of sight, away from prying eyes and even attempted help. I ran to places; places where I could be on my own. Though, there was one exception.” He locked eyes with her. “ _ You. _ ”

Sherlock reached over for the second time in a matter of minutes and took her hand in his before continuing.

“Every other bolt hole was a place, nothing but a location in which to hide. Even this,” he said, glancing around them. “All it’s majesty aside, it’s just a building. Just a structure that I could plant myself in till I decided to let myself be found. But you were the only  _ person  _ that I ran to. And if I’m completely honest, I only ever wanted to run to you.”

Molly blinked rapidly as her eyes began to sting. But this was a strangely pleasant sort of sting which was accompanied with the warmth that was rapidly spreading outward from her heart.

“Naturally I couldn’t always go to your flat,” he added with a little sigh. “Sometimes you were unavailable or I didn’t want to have danger follow me to where you live. Or sometimes...sometimes I was too ashamed to be seen by you.”

Molly chewed her lip, knowing what he must be referring to. It was true. He never did show up at her flat under the influence of anything illegal. She had already guessed that he didn’t want to deal with her reaction during those less than exemplary moments in his life.

“But even when I wasn’t with you, I found myself often thinking of you. I’d lay here, listening to the ticking and trying to imagine it was the softer ticking of the clock in your flat; the one on the mantle above the fireplace.” He smiled. “I liked that sound.”

“Not that you ever slept on the couch,” Molly finally spoke with a smirk.

Sherlock chuckled, but a moment later his expression stilled and brow crinkled in concern. “Is this a- a really terrible date?”

Molly licked her lips and paused, unsure of how steady her voice would be. “Sherlock this is, um...this is the  _ best _ date I’ve ever been on. No exceptions.” She gave him a smile of reassurance as well as an extra squeeze of his hand.

His eyes lit up like a small child’s and he grinned in relief. He then leaned over, pressing a warm and lingering kiss to her cheek, slipping away especially slowly afterward, his lips almost brushing hers in the process, sending a pleasant shiver skittered up Molly’s spine. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her gently in to lean against him.

“I’m grateful for how easily impressed you are in this case,” Sherlock murmured. “Though I maintain I should have included some of the more proper aspects of a date.”

Molly lifted her head from his shoulder with a smile. “Oh, actually I think we can have a little snack, if you feel like that would make it a bit more traditional.” She began rifling through her large bag and finally pulled out a little snack baggie. “See! I usually carry some Ginger Nuts. Just in case.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and darted back and forth from the snack bag to her brown eyes.

“Sherlock? What?” Molly asked with a little laugh.

“I’m not terribly experienced, so tell me,” he said with a little crack in his voice. “Is it completely inappropriate to...propose on the first date?”


End file.
